


hold you when the light's low

by kosmokuns



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Head Kisses, M/M, Racetrack Higgins Has ADHD, albert just needs some comfort ok, and i live by that, literally just my boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: Albert has a bad day at work and Race looks after him. Featuring lots of cuddling and fluff because I just need some happiness right now.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	hold you when the light's low

**Author's Note:**

> race has adhd thanks!

Albert unlocked the door of his and Race’s home quietly, put his satchel on a hook he’d spent hours attaching to the wall and toed off his shoes. The house was terraced and had two bedrooms, one for the two of them and one for any guests, which with their number of friends they had frequently. It was snug and tight in all the right places and constantly smelled of coffee due to Race’s predilection for caffeine – Albert wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Albi? Is that you,” Race called, his sleepy form appearing in the archway into their kitchen. He was wearing soft grey sweats; blonde curls were hanging down into his eyes and his glasses were falling down his nose. In one hand was a mug, and in the other was a tangle which he was frantically pulling apart and clicking together,

“Yeah, Race, it’s me,” Albert replied, walking through their lounge to greet him. He put his hand on his waist and leaned in to kiss him, but Race put down his mug and put a hand on his chest, pushing him back lightly,

“It’s one AM, Al, where have you been?” He lifted up his glasses and rubbed his eyes, peering at Albert wearily,

“We had an emergency come in overnight and couldn’t get him to calm down-,” Albert bit his lip and his gaze dropped to the floor, “It was hard,” His voice broke on the last word. Albert’s career often led to late nights crying on the couch, or chain-smoking cigarettes with Race on their balcony looking over New York. Working with people who were mentally ill, especially people who had hit rock bottom, was upsetting. Albert would never deny that, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

Race slid his arm to his shoulder, squeezing tightly and making a sympathetic noise in his throat, “It’s okay, baby,” He whispered and pulled Albert into a crushing embracing, sliding his arms around his waist and dropping his head onto his shoulder. He felt Albert clinging to the back of his shirt and scrunching it up, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. A low sob caught in Albert’s throat and he hiccoughed, prompting Race to rub circles gently on his back to calm him down, all the while still playing with his own fiddle toy.

“I just-,” Albert was cut off by a sob wracking his tall, muscular frame,

“Let’s go to bed, yeah?” Race said, pulling Albert out of his neck by the back of his head and Albert nodded, wiping tears out of his eyes, pale Irish complexion splotchy red. Taking his hand, Race led him up the stairs and into their bedroom, carefully undressing Albert out of his work clothes and helping him into comfortable ones. Once the clothes were off, Albert visibly relaxed, the stress of the day falling away as the clothes fell to the floor. He looked down at what Race had given him to wear,

“Am I wearing your clothes now?” He asked, teasing. Race smiled,

“You look like you need it,”

“You know me so well,” Albert said and tugged on the t-shirt and pants, they fit cosily on him and they smelled like coffee and smoke with hints of whatever Italian herb Race had been cooking with that day and he never wanted to take them off,

“Stop sniffing my clothes and come over here,” Race said from the bed, breaking him out of his reverie. Softly smiling at him, Albert climbed onto the bed and laid down, Race’s arms enveloping him as soon as he hit the bed,

“I love you,” He said, placing a kiss on the top of Albert’s head,

“I love you too,” Albert whispered, eyes fluttering shut as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed!! this goes out to newsies twt i love yall <33
> 
> please comment as im about to go into isolation at home and i would love some interaction


End file.
